Finding Home
by Lyndy
Summary: Are the aliens the only ones with secrets? (Crossover with X-men, UC)
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Finding Home

****

Author: lyndy1

****

Email: jtruhn@hotmail.com

****

Category: X-men Xover

****

Rating: R for language and violence

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Roswell or X-men.

****

Note: In Roswell it will be after Alex supposedly died. With the X-men probably after X2. There might be some mistakes though, I haven't seen the movie or the show.

****

Warning: Roswell fans who like Max and Liz together might not want to read this. I can't guarantee his safety in this fiction.

****

Summary: The aliens aren't the only ones with secrets.

Prologue

Jeff Parker was sitting at the back of the Crashdown with his wife Nancy who was handling the books for their business. This left him pondering the memories he thought he had left behind years ago when he ran from the military base that he was working at, with two children in tow none the less. He owed it to their father especially after the experiments and the torture that he had to endure some of them at Jeff's own hand. He hung his head in shame because in his eyes he had failed in his attempt to keep both twins safe. With one dead, what was to become of the other?

__

*Flashback*

Stryker's glare was so full of hatred that anybody else would have wished to just died on the spot rather than come face to face with him. He was always one that took selfishly from anybody and when the time came tossed them aside or killed them. "Jefferys, the doctors have finally sedated the subject, go and tell them to take a DNA sample. If something goes wrong I want to have all my bases covered."

"Yes Sir." Jefferys saluted and left.

************************************************************************

Jacob Jefferys looked down at his bloody hand and up at the wall that moments before he had put his fist thru. He felt the gentle and loving arms of his wife Mandy go around him and if by magic all the tension left his body leaving him leaning limply against the wall.

"Jacob I talked to the Whitmans today and they agreed to help. I told them that we'll be going by new names and that we were looking for someone to watch out for the boy but I didn't give them any details. I don't think that they wanted to know anyways." 

"Oh Mandy, I just wish that I had never gotten you involved in my work." It hurt because if they were caught taking the children, then they both faced death at Stryker's hand.

"I know!" Mandy finally growled, her eyes burning with anger. "But if what you told me is true, I can no longer leave them in the hands of the military than I could if it was you. So for now on we'll just have to be Jeff and Nancy Parker because we're in this together damn it!" 

Jacob was still scared for his wife bet extremely proud of her strength. It was that strength that they were going to need to get them through the tough times. 

************************************************************************ 

The rescue went down without any real problems, but now they were in Roswell and it was time to split them up. Jeff looked down at 7 year old twins Wolf and Coyote (a.k.a, like Wolverine) who acted more like one person, two children with one soul. It was a shame to split them up but he had to do it for their own good. His old friends the Whitmans were going to take the boy in, but at his request they weren't adopting him because he planned on finding their real father. 

Jeff knelt next to the girl who had tears streaming down her red and puffy face. "Coyote, do you see why Wolf has to go baby?"

Trembling she looked up at him with her wise eyes knowing the answer but fearing it to. "S-so that the b-bad m-men don't f-find us." she stuttered.

Jeff sighed, wishing that he could take their pain away. "That's right, and until I can find your Daddy that's how it has to be right now. But both of you have to remember until then... Wolf, the Whitmans are your parents and Coyote, Nancy and I are yours and never under any circumstances show anybody your special abilities."

Alex sniffled then asked" Like how we're stronger than others, can see, hear, and smell stuff better than normal people, and these...?" 'Shlitz" Wolf looked down at his newly acquired claws that were courtesy of the Stryker. 

"That's right, but I'm also talking about talking together in your head, healing yourselves and others, and the fact that both of you can go invisible." Just then a doorbell could be heard. "That's probably the Whitmans now." Jeff said before getting up to answer the door. He paused before reaching the door and on a hunch looked back and saw the twins clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. Feeling guilty Jeff left with his head low and tears in his eyes wishing that there could have been another option open to them but at the same time knowing that if they were being hunted the military and most importantly Stryker would expect Wolf and Coyote to be together. 

*End Of Flashback* 

From that day forward Alex and Liz as they now called themselves spent as much time as they could together often dragging along their mutual friend Maria. Seeing each other on a daily basis seemed to keep them sane and grounded in a way that no other had ever done for them. Just remembering the contentment that you could see on their faces while being in the company of the twins brought a smile to Jeff's face. But that was then and this is now. Alex is dead and Liz is lost without her brother. If only he could...

That thought was cut off as a bullet slammed into his skull and he fell into darkness with Nancy not far behind him.

Minutes later an explosion could be heard from miles away as flames blew the once thriving restaurant and lives would forever be altered as a result.

________________________________________________________________________

I was thinking about making this a Liz/Gambit story or Liz/Kurt. Any preferences? 

Did Michael ever find the donor for his human DNA? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

__

Dear Diary

I've been wondering a lot lately why I give basically everything up for the people that sit next to me and often I don't even get any acknowledgement or appreciation for my sacrifices. I'm not asking for a thank you or even a sorry but can't I at least have a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to especially after Alex died. How come nobody was even interested about how Alex died? He was one of their own and everybody seems to have just forgotten about him. How come Maria didn't care about her best friend? How could Max just let his murderer go?! He never even asked what the rest of us wanted to do with her. So many questions that I just don't have answers to. All Max can think about now is getting his son back. What's the use anyway when he delivered the granolith to Khivar? Max could have very well have caused the world to end AGAIN!! His son is better off where he is if he can stay alive. If this is how he ruled Antar how did he even live as long as he did? Maybe Antar is better off with Khivar because none of us really even know if Zan was a good guy or if HE left their planet to be destroyed too. Not even Max, Michael, and Isabel have these answers and Future Max's story may have been a lie. I guess only time will tell but where does that leave the rest of us for now? Absolutely nowhere...

Liz sighed as she placed down her pen on the table in front of her of the rather empty UFO Center. Her sad expression only noticed by Michael. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what. People looked at Michael as a troublemaker that never noticed anything but this was the furthest thing from the truth. This was a person who took his job as a protector very seriously and was continuously on the lookout for threats from outside sources to his small group of friends. He alone was the only one that noticed the bond between Liz and Alex and he knew how much he meant to her. Michael had often wished for that closeness with his own best friend Max but you can't have that kind of relationship with someone that looks down on you. 

"Isn't anybody listening to me." Max demanded looking straight at Michael and Liz with a furious expression on his face.

"Sure Maxwell we're just all ears." Michael smirked at his own attempt at humour looking pointedly at Max's rather large ears. It was so unlike him that everybody looked stunned by his comment except Kyle who was turning red in his effort to hold back his laughter.

"Michael, I called this meeting to discuss how to get my son back, not fool around!" Max spat out contemptuously.

Michael put his hand on his head to try to ease the pressure of his sudden headache. Why couldn't Max just see the obvious? "That's just it, there may be no way home. Your _girlfriend _took the only way back with her when she left!"

"There may be another way back we just have to look."

"Yes, but where?" Isabel said quietly.

"And what's with this we?" Michael asked.

"Unless I miss my guess, you are a part of this group."

"I think what Michael is trying to point out is that you are the one that's been making all of the decisions for us." Liz finally decided to speak up but Max ignored her and kept on arguing.

"I am the leader of this group."

"Says who?!"

"I sure don't remember voting on it." Kyle said to nobody in particular but Isabel heard and she gave him her Ice Princess glare which caused him to shut up.

"If anybody doesn't like it, they can just leave!" Max shouted. 

Before Michael could respond, Maria decided that this was a good time to interrupt. "SHUT UP! Michael why don't you just shut up and listen to what Max has to say, at least he has a family to find?!" Maria shouted out realizing too late what she said.

Michael's face turned from white with shock to red with rage. He felt like he wanted to hit her but he held back because he was scared of becoming like his foster father Hank. He had often wished for a family that would accept him as he was, but for Maria to point it out that he had no one was just plain cruel.

Michael turned to storm our but before he could get to the door they all heard an explosion outside distracting them. Before anybody could go investigate this, the door to the UFO Center and several soldiers dressed in black carrying rifles and dart guns came in. The Pod Squad all tried to run for cover but the soldiers were waiting for this and with a signal from their leader all of the teenagers were taken out with tranquilizer darts.

As quickly as they had come, the soldiers disappeared carrying six bundles that they had not come in with.

************************************************************************

Liz felt herself come awake from her drugged slumber and she heard a moan coming from her left in the metal room that she seemed to be in. Liz slowly turned her head and the hunched figure made her gasp in recognition. "Alex?..."

________________________________________________________________________

Does Michael know who his human DNA donor is? Do they ever mention Pyro's father? His name or age? I have never seen X-men or Roswell but in several fictions that I have read they are portrayed as kind of alike. I was thinking of making them related. 


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

"Alex?..." Liz cried, not believing her own eyes.

Alex looked up with a pained look on his bruised and battered face, his glassy red rimmed eyes showing his drugged state. "Sis, they caught you too?"

Realizing that this really was her brother and not just a figment of her own imagination launched herself at Alex almost toppling him over. She pulled him into a tight embrace and started sobbing. She couldn't believe that her brother was actually here and alive. Of all the times she thought she felt him fleetingly through the bond they shared only to thing that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. He was here now and Liz had no intention of leaving him again. 

About that time the others who were in the same room started to recover. They saw Liz in the arms of some strange guy which made Max angry. He started towards the pair, when Kyle who saw who it was held him back. That's when the pair separated and they stared in shock.

Max being the first to recover started. "Liz, what are you doing? He could be a skin or shape shifter. 

Liz looked at Max and stiffened. "He's not."

Isabel knew that Max was way out of line, but out of loyalty she had to back him up. "How do you know that Liz?"

"I just do." answered Liz. How could she explain that she knew because the connection she shares with Alex is soul deep? Would they understand or just wave it off as nothing? She didn't care anymore so Liz just decided to ignore the others. She put her hands as gently as she could on the sides of Alex's face, not wanting to irritate it even more than it was and asked "How?".

Alex sighed and looked at each of his friends disbelieving faces before answering solemnly. "Tess." Alex looked back at his sister and said. "She knew Liz. Tess and Nacedo knew everything. She mindwarped everyone into believing that I had died."

Max understanding what he was implying wanted to defend the mother of his love child so he stepped up on her behalf. "Tess left, she wouldn't sell us out and Nacedo is dead."

"Nacedo had contacts in the military who Tess knew too. She wanted whoever got in her was out of the picture so she used those contacts. Use your eyes Max, she never cared about you or anybody here." Alex started coughing and Liz had to help him sit on the cold, hard metal floor. She sat down beside him and put her arms around him to rub his back like she used to do when he was hurt. 

"We don't even know that you are Alex, so how can we even trust you?" Max snapped just then. 

Alex looked up at Max with a disgusted look on his face and contemplated hitting Max since he was already starting to feel better with drugs were wearing off and with the twins being together this seemed to speed up his healing process even more. He weighed his options but better of it decided not to. _We might need him later _he thought _but after we get out of this, he'd better be careful. _"This really has nothing to do with you, but considering that you are still alive they probably have found a way to use you for their advantage." Alex started coughing again so Liz shot Max a dirty look that told him to _shut up. _Michael decided that this was a good time to get away from their overbearing leader moved to Alex's other side to help. Liz shot him a grateful look for his kindness.

"Just tell us what's going on and why you think that you are the ones that they are after." Maria finally getting fed up demanded.

Liz just wanting to get explanations out of the way blurted. "Alex and I are twins and mutants."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Kyle asked in amazement.

"We couldn't. It was best just to keep quiet." answered Liz.

"Liz, I understand that but you do know that you could have confided in me. I'm not always good at this stuff but I am a good listener." Kyle told her.

"Yes, I know." Liz said. "Alex and I were just a little bit nervous how everybody would take it." 

"I don't believe this!" Maria exploded. "How could you lie to us?"

"Lie! We didn't lie, we just didn't see the need to tell you about a certain detail of our lives." growled Alex. 

"And after everything I did for both of you!" sneered Max.

"You did?! You did nothing for me lately except insult me. You were ready to give up on Alex and believe that he caused the accident on purpose." said Liz in amazement. 

"I saved your life you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing! I paid you back in full several times over. My life is my own, not yours to do with it as you please." Liz sneered.

"You are the reason that we are all here." Max pointed out.

"No, that's Tess." Michael pointed out snidely. The rest of them could act like idiots but Michael wasn't going to act that low, even Maria was shooting Liz and Alex dirty looks.

Just then the door at the end of the room opened and three people were escorted through by armed guards. There was a man and woman along with a young girl who looked no more than five or six with dark almost black hair and blue eyes which held a wisdom that showed that she had been through a great deal for her young age. After the door closed behind the three, the girl took one look at Alex and like Liz threw herself into his waiting arms. If seeing the child go to Alex didn't shock Liz and the rest of the Pod Squad enough, his next words sure did. "Liz, this is our sister Serena."

________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me your opinion on if you think Jean should be back because if yes than the female prisoner will be her. If no, I'll make it Rogue or somebody else. I was also planning on having Michael stay at the Institute at the end but does anybody think that I should have Kyle develop powers and let him stay?


End file.
